Loving and Hating
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: A kawaii one shot of Rick and Kai that I wrote for Farm Story.


**Okay, this is a oneshot I wrote for my favorite reader Farm Story. She (or he o.O) is such a loyal reader and reviews every one of my chapters of my other stories! So I wrote this one shot for her/him. You said to surprise you on the pairing, so I wrote a Kai x Rick one because you said that the Kai x Rick moments in my other story were kawaii. I hope you like it, Farm Story! I loves you my favorite reader!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! (even though I so badly wish I did)**

* * *

Loving and Hating

Rick glared down at the chickens he was feeding. He knew Popuri was with that flirt Kai and it infuriated him. How could Popuri be in love with him? It just wasn't right! He left her at the end of every summer, promising to come back but leaving her sad and lonely the next three seasons anyways. He knew Kai was with other girls during the time he was away, he just knew it! How could the man hurt his little sister that way?

Rick finally finished his chores and he stormed off to the beach to see Popuri and Kai flirting. "Get away from that flirt, Popuri!" Rick shouted angrily. Popuri looked at Rick angrily. "I will not, Rick! You can't keep me from him!" Popuri shouted back. "Go home, Popuri!" Rick shouted and Popuri stormed off back towards the poultry farm. "Stay away from my little sister, Kai!" Rick shouts and glares at Kai. "I will, if you promise me one thing," Kai says with an evil grin as he steps closer and closer towards Rick. "What?" Rick asks; he's still angry but a bit scared as well. "I want you to promise to give me a chance," Kai says softly before crushing his lips against Rick's.

Rick is completely shocked and just stands there for a moment before shoving Kai away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rick shouts angrily and takes a step back. "If I can't have your sister than I want you," Kai says and crushes his lips to Rick's again. Rick wants to keep Popuri and Kai apart so he unhappily lets Kai kiss him. "That's not good enough, Rick," Kai says evilly. "You have to kiss me back." So Rick angrily kisses Kai roughly, their lips smashing together. Kai's arms wrap tightly around Rick, holding him possessively. "My shack, now," Kai commands as he pulls Rick into his little beach shack and locks the door behind them.

Kai presses Rick against the counter as he continues to kiss him. Rick slowly relaxes and kisses Kai back more passionately. Kai moans softly and his hands go under Rick's shirt. Rick flinches but allows Kai to rub his nipples. "I want you, Rick," Kai moans and takes Rick's shirt off before taking off his as well. "I want you so badly…"

Rick stares up at the ceiling of the beach shack. Only an hour and a half ago had Kai stripped him naked and fucked him. Kai was laying beside him now, panting and kissing Rick's neck gently. "I love you, Rick," Kai mutters softly and Rick looks over at him in surprise. "I love you too, Kai," Rick says softly.

_When did I fall in love with this flirt? When did I fall in love with my enemy? I guess it doesn't really matter when but how. It seems so impossible yet… I love him more than I'd even thought possible. I crave Kai's touch, his hands over my body…. I wonder what time it is. Mother is probably worried about me - and Popuri too. I should be getting home, but I don't want to leave Kai… Maybe I'll just stay a little longer…_ Rick sighs softly and kisses Kai lovingly. "Stay with me forever?" Kai asks hopefully and Rick smiles. "I love you Kai, and I'll stay with you forever," Rick says as he curls up against Kai's body.

"Kai…" Rick mutters. "What, babe?" Kai asks curiously. "I'm cold," Rick says unhappily. Kai chuckles and gets up. "We should get dressed, Popuri is going to think we've killed each other," Kai says as he puts his clothes back on. Rick is sad to see Kai's body covered up again but he also gets dressed. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" Kai asks hopefully. "Yeah," Rick agrees and kisses Kai passionately before leaving.

That night all Rick could think about was Kai. His kisses, his touches, his body… Rick moaned unhappily and buried his face against his pillow. "Kai…" he muttered sadly and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning Rick hurried over to see Kai as soon as he was done his chores. Kai was waiting in his beach shack, the closed sign in the window but the door was unlocked. Rick walked inside and locked the door behind him. "Morning, babe," Kai says happily when he sees Rick. "Morning, Kai," Rick says and kisses his boyfriend. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Rick asks softly once the kiss ends. Kai looks sadly at Rick. "Yeah, I have other places to be during the other seasons," Kai says and holds Rick close. "I'll miss you so much, though…" Rick says sadly. "That's why I want you to come with me," Kai says confidently. Rick seems surprised by Kai's sudden proposal. "I don't know… What about my mom and Popuri?" I ask nervously. "Popuri can take care of herself and your mom. She's an adult now, Rick," Kai says softly. "You need to live your own life." "I… I'll need to think about it…"

After they had their fun Rick leaves so that no one suspects anything and wanders around town. He can't stop thinking about what Kai suggested. Can he really just leave his family and run off with Kai? Rick wants to more than anything but he can't help but worry about them. "I will see them one season a year…" he mutters to himself nervously. "And I can write to them every day if I want to…" He sighs and looks up at the sky.

_You need to live your own life._

Kai's words repeat themselves over and over inside Rick's head as he finally makes up his mind. Rick gets up and walks down to the beach and into Kai's beach shack. Kai was cleaning the counter and getting everything packed away so that he can leave tomorrow. "I've decided what I'm going to do," Rick says softly and Kai looks at him worriedly. Rick can tell that Kai isn't sure what he'll choose. "I want to stay with you, forever. You're right about the fact that I need to live my own life. I want to come with you, Kai," Rick says and kisses Kai gently. Kai's eyes light up and he kisses him back. "Then I have just one more question for you," Kai says and kneels down on one knee as he pulls out a simple golden ring. "Will you marry me?"

Rick's eyes go wide and tears roll down his cheeks. "Yes, Kai, yes I'll marry you."

**End.**


End file.
